


Times have changed

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed they have.
Relationships: Terry Boot/Padma Patil
Series: Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056944
Kudos: 1





	Times have changed

Our tale begins in Terry and Padma Boot's house, Padma is curious about something Terry never told her back when they were dating at Hogwarts.

Padma asked, "Why did you never tell me about that ex girlfriend of yours back when we were dating in school, Ter?"

Terry shrugged. "I don't know, I s'pose I was trying to be cool to impress you or something." He added, "You can't seriously want to know about that now though, after all this time?"

Padma said, "I'd like to know why you reacted the way that you did when Parvati's boyfriend mentioned the word proposal as a joke in school, that's all."

Terry told her, "Times have changed, that doesn't matter any more. I'm here with you, my life before you is of no real importance now." He smirked. "Besides didn't you want to discuss, oh I don't know, children or something, Pad? Unless you've changed your mind, that is?"

Padma replied, "No, no, no, not at all. I still want to talk about it."


End file.
